halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Death
Untitled Welcome! Dear Red Death, On the behalf of the Halopedia community, I, RelentlessRecusant, cordially welcome you to Halopedia! If you need any help, whether it be regarding Wikia coding, article formatting, or ya just wanna chat, please feel free to contact me at my talk page! =D I hope to see you 'round more! Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:33, 4 March 2007 (UTC) p.s. - How do you respond to this message? Just click this link and enter your comment. =D editCovenant of Halopedia Greetings, as you may or may not know, i'm Councilor 'Nodotee. I founded the CoH, and i'm in command of it. I'm glad you decided to join, we can use as much Sangheili help as possible. If you need anything from me, just ask. --Councilor 'Nodotee BattleNet - of Halopedia 04:57, 4 March 2007 (UTC) editHi, Welcome Welcome to the biggest online convention of Halo geeks on the net...kidding about the geeks part...mostly. Anyways, that userbox, the Carbine one, where it says favoritism here, edit that and erase it and put whatever you want, just not offensive stuff. Don't hesitate to ask if you need any help, everyone here is friendly. Peace. --James-001 05:49, 4 March 2007 (UTC) editGhost? Dear Red Death, Episode II is rather closed off, but I'm constructing Episodes 0 and III off-site. Or, rather, part of Episode 0 off-site. =D I will definately include you. =D However, several questions; Do you want to live or die? Do you want to be a DART, SPEAR, or counterterrorism? =D How would you like to die, if at all? (I'll try to fit this as close as possible). =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) p.s. - Your name is very catchy for all callsign. =D Okay...DART, hmm? I'll give you a more bantering, experienced persona, in accordance to your very interesting name. =D Making you live will be difficult in either 0 or 3...but I'll try my best. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:30, 5 March 2007 (UTC) editCoH Promotion Yes, you need to take part in the CoH. Be active and help out. --Councilor 'Nodotee BattleNet - of Halopedia 03:58, 5 March 2007 (UTC) editDO NOT Upload small thumbnails! Please DO NOT upload anymore small thumbnails or pictures of Images that already exist on Halopedia! If you want to use this image, then link to that Image! DO NOT upload a smaller version (which you did). So here is : If you want to show a small version then all you have to do enter the following code: . The "|200px" code allows you to make the picture any size you want just by changing the number as shown here where the 200px makes the image 200px wide: DO NOT upload a small version of an existing picture! editre:2 Questions Dear R.D., I didn't post that thing regarding thumbnails. I believe that was Esemono. =D A DART? And die? Dying is good...how would you like to die? *cough cough-cough cough* =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 22:00, 5 March 2007 (UTC) editHello To You Too! Well, don't worry about all that humble servant stuff. I'm actually a pretty easy-going dude. Welcome to Halopedia! Also, ask me about anything. I'll be happy to help. 64.136.27.225 23:32, 5 March 2007 (UTC) editDeath...hmm...that sounds a lot like your username. =D Dear Red Death, I will endeavor to make your death as unusual, but also as climatic as possible. =D This is my plan. I'm one act away from finishing Episode II with its extremely bizzare plot twist at the end, and then I'm gonna do some work on Episode 0, taste the waters if peeps like it or not, and then start Episode III. =D You can either be in Episode 0 and 3. Just lemme know. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 23:39, 5 March 2007 (UTC) edityour sig? Dear Red Death, I'll fashion a custom sig for you. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 23:51, 5 March 2007 (UTC) I'll get it to you by tommorrow night. Sound good? =D Oh, and be sure to remind me, as when I logged on today after several hours afk, I found 11 messages, so I lose track of everything really fast. If I'm a bit sluggish, just prod me, 'cuz everything flies by...=D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 23:59, 5 March 2007 (UTC) editReading Ghost? =D Dear Red Death, I often write my portions off-Halopedia, but the compendium is here: Ghost. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 23:53, 5 March 2007 (UTC) editBlood Red Armour I AM THE ONE WHO IS THE GOD OF WAR. I AM THE ONE WHO HAS SLAIN GODS AND DEMONS. I AM THE ONE WHO IS THE LORD OF BLOODY DEATH AND WAR. RIGHTFULLY I POSSESS THE BLOOD ARMOUR. P.S. I didn't know anybody else read Edgar Allan Poe Ares.117 00:24, 6 March 2007 (UTC) This is what I look like in real lifeNo i didn't want to insight war I was merely poining out that I naturally do have blood soaked armour, eyes like orbs of fire etc. but anyways yes you can put my friend userbox on your page. Now down to Poe. I must say I like the stories Murders in the Rue Morgue and The Picture of Dorian Gray. Ares.117 01:20, 6 March 2007 (UTC) editWowzers. =D Dear Red Death, Will get to sig later. =D BTW, I asked if you were a boy 'cuz you were mentioning that you might date all these boys...not to be offensive, but just checking. BTW, you're a boy, right? =D And please reiterate your "other questions". I'm getting REALLY lazy and selfish now. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:12, 6 March 2007 (UTC) editRR homie club? =D Dear Red Death, It's a REALLY long inside and stupid joke, but everyone (besides vandals) is in the R-R Homie Club and may address me as RR, R-R, Relentless, R2, R2, or whatever. =D Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:25, 6 March 2007 (UTC) My pleasure, Red Death. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:30, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Hey, do you have a moment to chat? If only briefly? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:32, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Meh...never mind. No, nothing's wrong. =D Just wanted a break from relentless studying, and have just realized I need to write another paper. =D Tommorrow, perhaps? Or do you have Xbox Live? =D Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:36, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Or, erhm, wanna chat about Ghost? We can chat about the antogonists over our talk pages for a moment or two. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:38, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Too difficult for me to explain, unfortunately. =D Maybe you could read a bit about Episode II, tell me further and refine what you'd like your character to be. =D Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:46, 6 March 2007 (UTC) editlogging out? Dear Red Death, 10-4. =D G'night, sire. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 03:58, 6 March 2007 (UTC) I'm doing something right now, but I shall be back before tonight's end. =D Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 23:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC) editRe: Question It means the Red Death 01:53, 17 March 2007 (UTC) thing. --Councilor 'Nodotee BattleNet - of Halopedia 00:17, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Yes you could, but i'd need your Sangheili name, you'd be placed in command of a frigate. promotion will come later, with more time. --Councilor 'Nodotee BattleNet - of Halopedia 00:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) I've noticed your elite is a Ranger, it would be highly odd if he were also a Ship Master, you may wisj to change that. --Councilor 'Nodotee BattleNet - of Halopedia 00:34, 7 March 2007 (UTC) editRe: UNSC of Halopedia Several other high up members and myself have already spoken on this matter. We've decided against it, it would create competition for the CoH, and would divide the number of members for both by half. It could create problems for the CoH. So no UNSC now. --Councilor 'Nodotee BattleNet - of Halopedia 01:34, 7 March 2007 (UTC) editCreat a Halo government What do you think of my idea? check it out! Which faction are you? Tell me on the forum! -- Like what EVER 10:59, 7 March 2007 (UTC) thanks for teh userboxes =D Spartytime 13:07, 7 March 2007 (UTC) editwowzers...me gotsa answer many questions. =D Dear Red Death, Alrightie...apologies for the late reply. I was on last night, but was mostly speaking to a friend during that time, so I couldn't speak. =D You have the choice of being in either Episode 0 or 3. I can try to get you to live through 0 and make it to 3, but I'm not sure. =D Also, I will delegate as much of the story on you as possible regarding Episode 0...however...I'm offering you a very special place that could get you through 0 or 3...do you want to be a protagonist or antagonist? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 15:23, 7 March 2007 (UTC) editsig? Dear Red Death, Here it is! =D It's simplistic...but I'd think that a plain one would fit your persona better. Plz reply if you want me to make more changes (I'd be happy to do that! =D), and then I'll tell you how to upload the sig. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 15:27, 7 March 2007 (UTC) editSorry Sorry about the thumbnails. It won't happen again. The note was helpful about how to do it. Thanx! - User:Red Death 4:03 5 March 2007 No worries -- Esemono 16:22, 7 March 2007 (UTC) edithiya! Dear R.D., We can chat really briefly regarding your role. =D Please go to "live wiki help" on the left-hand toolbox, select "gearsofwar". We can chat there. =D Best regards, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 22:28, 7 March 2007 (UTC) editWoops Sorry about that seems I posted on both pages. -- Like what EVER 23:07, 7 March 2007 (UTC) editonline status? =D Dear R.D., I really can't talk right now, have multiple problems in real-life, of which the most prominent are upcoming major exams. Actually, it might be a bit more covenient if we couldchat about your antagonist role via email. Mine is "alpha_217@verizon.net". Drop me a line sometime ifyou feel like it. =D Sorry for the sucky grammar above. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) (My Journeys) (Omens) 02:46, 8 March 2007 (UTC)